knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Great Mazinger
Great Mazinger is the first mech piloted by Tetsuya Tsurugi in The Knights of the Multiverse. History Pre-Series Mini-Series On a seemingly normal mission, Tetsuya took Great into a nearby city to fight off a strange red robot. Fighting each other to a stand still, the red robot slipped through a red portal with Tetsuya and Great following right behind it. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Ablilities * Scramble Dash ** A built-in Scrander jet pack stored in Great's back that can expand and allow flight anytime. * Great Typhoon ** A gust of wind shoots from the grill on Great's face and disintegrates the opponent in a bluish-green mist. * Atomic Punch ** Rocket Punch attack * Drill Pressure Punch ** Several spikes appear at the end of Great's forearm, and fires it like an Atomic Punch, only with the fist spinning and having increased speed. * Navel Missile ** Great is able to fire a missile from its stomach. * Knee-Impulse Kick ** A spike emerges from Great's shin. * Backspin Kick ** Great spouts a curved blade on the front of its leg for stronger kicks. * Mazinger Blade ** Great is able to dispense one or two swords from the slits on its legs. * Great Boomerang ** Great is able to detach its breast plate and hurl it at an opponent like a boomerang, as it also flies back towards Great, or an opponent that it misses the first time. * Breast Burn ** A blast of fire energy blasts from the V-fin on Great's chest. * Thunder Break ** Two bolts of lightning strike Great's horns. It can then either fire a single bolt from its pointer finger or clasp its hands together, creating a large ball of lightning, then raising its hands above its hands together * Double Burning Fire ** Combo attack w/ Mazinger Z: Great and Z fire their Breast Burn and Breast Fire at the opponent. * Double Boomerang ** Combo attack w/ Getter Dragon: Great and Dragon fling their Great Boomerang and Tomahawk Boomerang at the opponent. * Final Dynamic Special v1 ** Combo attack w/ Mazinger Z & Getter Dragon: Great's Thunder Break combines with Mazinger's Breast Fire and Dragon's Getter Beam to create a large red/pink, electical blast. * Final Dynamic Special v2 ** Combo attack w/ Pink Diamond, Getter Dragon, Usagi Tsukino, Mazinger Z, and Star Butterfly: As Star and Usagi lift the opponent into the air, Great and Z fly up to the side of them and blast them with a Double Burning Fire, while Dragon finishs it off with a Rose Shine Spark. Additional Equipment * Brain Condor ** * Great Booster ** An airplane-like scrander that functions like Mazinger Z's Jet Scrander, the Great Booster attachment has a wingspan of 28 meters and is armed with lasers and its razor-sharp wings. When combined with the Great Mazinger, the Great Booster greatly improves its flight capabilities and can be shot at its target with powerful force, usually destroying them on impact. Unfortunately, it was put out of commission when it was destroyed in a battle with Megatron. * Great Booster Mk-II ** Great is able to ride on top of the Great Booster Mk-II in a board-like fashion as it flies across the battlefield. Notes Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Mazinger Team Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Mechs Category:Robots Category:Robots Created on Earth Prime Category:Mazinger Robots